The Two Blondes
by AgentLeonSmith928
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did. This takes place in modern times in a world just like ours. This is a Jaune x Yang fic due to the fact I lacked seeing many of those.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did. This takes place in modern times in a world just like ours. This is a Jaune x Yang fic due to the fact I lacked seeing many of those. With that said, on with the show.

Chapter 1:

Jaune ran out of the classroom towards his locker in hopes of getting to the lunchroom early.

_"Gotta go go go. Gotta get there before her." _Jaune thought as he reached his locker, punching in the combination. The reason he was in such a hurry was to reach the lunchroom quickly so he could sit next to his crush, Ms. Weiss Schnee. He never got this opportunity because a certain blonde always took the spot before he even got there.

Jaune began to think about the platinum haired girl and his thoughts began to wander. A good five minutes passed before he realized what he had been doing, with his mind now back in hurry mode, he grabbed his lunch and a binder and ran towards the lunchroom in hopes he wasn't too late.

As Jaune reached the double doors, he searched for his usual table and saw his fears came true. Sitting next to the object of his affections was the busty blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long. Jaune belittled himself in his mind for arriving too late and failing his mission.

"Hey Jaune." He was greeted by the speedy little redhead in between bites of her giant cookie. Jaune was still astounded as to how she was able to eat all that. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, um, I stayed after to get help from Ms. Goodwich." Jaune quickly lied not wanting to admit that he had spent that time with a dumb look on his face thinking of Weiss. He sat down next to his friend Pyrrha who always had a spot saved for him. Nora then returned to the mountain of food in front of her as Ren watched her closely, making sure she didn't choke. He thanked Pyrrha and began to open his X-Ray and Vav lunchbox.

"Well if you need help, vomit-boy, I'm sure the princess would be more than happy to help. She'd help you in any way." Jaune blushed as Yang stated the last sentence in a suggestive tone. Yang's giggle fit was quickly ended from a swift slap on the arm from the heiress.

"Ow!" Yang exclaimed as she rubbed the arm that was slapped.

"There is no need for lying, Yang." Weiss stated coldly. Jaune winced as those words hit him over and over again. It was no secret that the goofy Jaune had a crush on the regal Schnee girl.

Lunch carried on with the usual on goings. Nora, once finished wolfing down her food, told a extraordinary tale that rivaled prof. Port's lectures while Ren corrected her at almost every detail. Yang and Ruby listened intently, engrossed fully into the story. Blake read her book, as Pyrrha and Weiss conversed about school as Jaune tried hard to get the girl of his dreams to notice him.

The bell rang notifying the students of the impending doom that would be their next class. The teens groaned and gathered their belongings and headed off, Nora and Ren went towards the gym, Blake and Pyrrha walked with the group before splitting down a hall to prof. Peach's riveting math class, leaving Jaune, Weiss, Ruby and Yang heading to 's history class.

The four entered the room and taking their respective seats. The second bell rang signaling classes to begin.

"Good afternoon class, we will be beginning an important assignment. It is a two-page essay on a battle you will be given. You will not be alone as I shall assign to you partners as well your battle to write the essay on." The teacher then began to list of the partners. Jaune perked up at this and every fiber of his being prayed to any god that would listen, that he would be paired with his snow angel. "Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long." Jaune's heart dropped as listed off the final pairs. Not only was he not paired with Weiss, but he was paired with Yang, the slacker. He would have to do all the work and might not get a good grade. then assigned battles. Jaune blanked out, staring off into space before he was yanked out of his thoughts when Yang slammed her binder on his desk.

"What are you doing?" She said quickly trying to startle him, she got her intended reaction. She giggled as Jaune jumped in alarm. "Well we got our battle, we can research until the end of class. Do you wanna go to my house after school? I have a lot of old war books that we can use. And I think Weiss is coming too." Yang smirked as Jaune blushed.

"Yea, we'll meet at your house if I can get a ride. What's your address?" Jaune asked as he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"I live at 1325 oak street. I can give you a ride." Yang explained.

"Oh, don't you have that yellow, two seater motorcycle?"

"Yep that's bumblebee. What, got a problem?" Yang began to tighten her fist.

"No, no problem. Just clarifying. You said you lived at 1325 oak street, right?" Jaune hastily said hoping he would be tending to a broken limb in the near future.

"Yea, what's that got to do with anything?" Yang asked calming down.

"I live up the street from there." Jaune said with a smile. "I can just walk home afterwards."

Yang was thinking if she'd seen him before on her street. With nothing coming to mind she asked, "Did you just move in?"

"Nope. Been there ever since I moved to town three years ago."

The two blondes began conversing casually for the first time since they met until they were cut off by the bell. The final class of the day was about to begin. Jaune began to think of ways to get as much one on one time with the heiress if she did show up. Well, time for gym class. Jaune groaned as he entered the locker room and got ready.

—

A/N: Wow that must've been pretty boring to read. Well feedback and constructive criticism is helpful for better stories in the future. And we'll end this with a thanks for reading and I hope to write to you again in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, back for chapter two. Wow, just all the support off a little chapter. Thank you so much. Had a bit of time to plan it out and hopefully I can make it longer for you guys. This is taking off directly from the last chapter where Jaune and Yang go to Yang's house for research.

**Chapter 2:**

Yang sat on her bike on her scroll as she waited for Jaune.

_"What is taking that boy so long?"_

Just as she thinks this, said boy sprints out of the front doors with his stuff all bunched up like he was in a hurry. She puts away her scroll and greets her friend.

"Hey vomit-boy, what took you so long?" She asked as he skidded to a stop in front of her. She grabbed his stuff, putting it in a side bag. She gets back on the bike pulling out her own helmet and a spare. She hands it to Jaune.

"Sorry Yang, Cardin was messing with me in the locker room." He takes the helmet with a nod in thanks. He looks at the space behind Yang on the bike. Yang looks at him confused.

"You getting on or not?" She questions.

"Uhh….Yeah sorry. Just figuring out this helmet. Yeah, the helmet." He lied quickly with a sheepish smile on his face. Yang sighs, "_This kid needs help."_ She thought as she got off the bike, taking the helmet from him. She puts it on his head with a bit of struggle. In the end, she just hit the top and it slid on.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked her. He clips the strap and awkwardly getting on the bike behind Yang. She starts up the bike and revs it twice.

"Hold on tight!" She yells over the engine. Jaune hesitantly reaches around Yang's waist as she pulls a wheelie and launches off to their destination as Jaune screams and clings to her for dear life. Yang laughs, "_This is gonna be fun."_ She thinks, swerving past cars and down streets to her home.

The bike skidded to a halt in front of the house. Yang takes off her helmet shaking her hair free.

"We're here. C'mon Jauney boy." Yang said as she got off her bike, kicking down the kickstand. Jaune slowly gets off the death trap. He falls on the grass waiting for the world to stop spinning. Yang stares confused at the sight unfolding in front of her. After about five minutes, Jaune shakily gets up. He unclips the helmet, taking it off. Yang begins giggling uncontrollably, much to Jaune's confusion. Jaune looks at his reflection in the helmet seeing his hair looking like he let his little sister gel his hair again. Part of his hair is pointed out, some up, some down, left, right and all different direction.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He says as Yang lets her laughter loose and he fixes his hair. "Can we just go inside and do some research." Yang gets herself under control after snapping a pic of him with his crazy hair. They grab their stuff from the side bags on her bike. She walks to the front door with Jaune in tow. She digs through her stuff until she finds her keys and opens the door.

"Hey dad, I'm home and I've brought a friend. We're gonna be in the library researching for a project!" She yells as she drags the other blonde through the house. They stop in front of a pair of double doors. Yang opens them to reveal a large room that seems larger than the house itself. Jaune stares in amazement. "Well c'mon, let's get to work Arc." She said, bringing Jaune back to the real world. Jaune shook his head and followed the busty blonde. A short while later, they came into a small room where they saw Ruby and Weiss.

"Heya Rubes, Princess." Greeting the two, Weiss looked up at who was speaking to her, seeing Jaune she groaned.

"Hey Yang, hey Jaune." The enthusiastic redhead greeted them with a wave.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune greeted her, disheartened at the heiress' reaction to his arrival.

"Here Jaune, let's grab a table over here." Yang said pointing to an area on the other side of the room. Jaune followed silently. "I'll go get us some books to start with." Yang said. Jaune grunted in response, with this she left to go get some books. She returned with a stack of books and a couple of notepads and paper.

The night was filled with the sounds of pages turning, pencils scratching across paper, books closing and the occasional chatter. Jaune yawned and Yang took this as a sign to wrap things up. She reached over and closed Jaune's book.

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed groggily looking up from the book. His eyes are struggling to stay open.

"I think that's enough for tonight Vomit-boy. You need to go home and get some rest. Here, I'll walk you. You said it's close right?" Yang said, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I live just down the street." Jaune states as he gets up. He yawns and stretches. Yang leads him out of the library towards the front door. Jaune looks at a clock in the hallway as they pass, it reads 9:32 p.m. "_Wow, it's nine thirty? Geez, that's my longest study session ever. Mom is gonna kill me." _They reach the front door, put on their shoes, Jaune grabs his things and they exit the house.

They walk in silence most of the way. During this time, Yang began thinking. Starting with what she learned about the battle she and Jaune were assigned. Over the short time, it changed to how cute Jaune looked when he's tired. Wait-what? Yang shook her head to shake off that thought. She felt her face heat up a bit, she looked at Jaune to see if he saw this. He didn't. She sighed internally, and her thoughts went back to what made her think that. After a few more minutes, due to Jaune either falling over or running into something in his inches from sleep state, Jaune stopped in front of a cute little white house.

"Well this is it, my humble abode. I'm off to bed, goodnight Yang, sweet dreams." Jaune said giving a small smile and wave before turning up the walkway, yawning.

"You too, vomit-boy." Yang yelled and she heard Jaune groan as he opened the door and entered his house. Yang then began her speedy journey home to get to her wonderful bed. She entered her house, kicked off her boots, sprinted upstairs, threw open the door to her room, and jumped into her bed instantly consumed by sleep forgetting all that just happened. This is how it happened in her head, in reality she got in bed and sat there thinking, mostly about what made her think Jaune was cute. Maybe it was just her tired mind. She sighed and let sleep take her. Yang dreamt of the usual, a dance club, all the guys hitting on her, her favorite song playing, but this time, there was a certain blonde at the other end of the bar.

Yang woke up and punched her alarm clock for the umpteeth time (seriously how does it still work) and did her morning routine of yawning, stretching, taking a shower, and all the simplicities. After taking her shower, along with the hour it takes to tame her hair, applying her make-up, she walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. Seeing nothing cooking, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with pumpkin pete's. Yang ate in silence for a few minutes before her energetic sister came down for her own share of breakfast.

"Good morning Yang." Ruby said excitedly. Yang grunted in response. Ruby fixed herself a small bowl of pumpkin pete's cereal. They ate in silence for most of the morning, just like any other unless their father had time to cook but he left last night on a business trip to Vacuo. So they were on their own for a week at least. Yang's thoughts drifted back to Jaune again. Ok this was seriously starting to piss her off, why do all her thoughts lately drift to Jaune. Once Ruby finished, she got up, rinsed her bowl out, grabbed her stuff and opened the door.

"Ok Yang, I'll see you at school. I'm going for a quick jog." Ruby yelled to her sister as she exited the house. Yang began to wonder how Ruby had so much energy in the morning. Then her thoughts drifted to Jaune and wondering how he dealt with mornings and if she should give him a ride to school. She groaned. There goes her stupid mind again. but maybe she should give him a ride. She finished her cereal and grabbed her school stuff, keys for bumblebee and headed out the door. She hopped on bumblebee and rode it the little ways down to Jaune's house.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she walked the steps up to Jauney-boy's front door. She knocked and was almost immediately greeted by a lean woman wearing skinny jeans, an Achieve Men shirt, and glasses. Her hair was blonde cascading down her back in a straight form unlike Yang's own curly mess. The woman looked about her age if not younger.

"Uh...hi. Is there a Jaune Arc here?" Yang asked shyly. The girl gave her an ocular pat down then turned back into the house.

"Jaune! You got a visitor!" She yelled. Her voice was high, even for a girl. The girl turned back to Yang and beckoned her inside. "Oh come on in, he's in the kitchen. I'll bring him to you." She had a smile on her face as she left the room. Yang entered the house looking at all the family heirlooms.

"Yang?" Yang turned around as Jaune greeted her.

"Hey Jaune." Yang greeted him walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked as they met in the center of the living room.

"I thought you might like a ride to school. So if you do, I'm out front. And hurry up, I gotta get to the gym before classes start." And with this Yang left the house to wait for Jaune on her bike. Jaune looked back towards the kitchen seeing his sister leaning in the doorway smirking at him.

"So Jaune. Wanna explain?" She asked.

"Um…I would but I um...gotta go to school, Jean." Jaune said quickly trying to avoid the conversation as much as possible with his sister. Jaune quickly grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door to Yang's bike. Jaune didn't look back as he put his stuff in one of Yang's sidebags on bumblebee and hopped on. Yang handed him the same helmet as yesterday and slammed it on his head once again.

"Alrighty vomit-boy, hold on." Yang yelled over the engine as she popped a wheelie and sped off towards the school. Just before she hit the wheelie, she felt Jaune's arms snake around her waist once again. She smiled at this.

A/N: Well here's chapter two, sorry for making you guys wait. I had this open for like 4 days and wrote it bit by bit for those days until now. Thanks for the support and I will see you with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys and gals, welcome back to another chapter of the two blondes. This has taken WAY too long to put out but I've been having some writing block. I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me enough to enjoy this chapter. Some of you are enjoying this and you don't realize how happy that makes me. I never knew people would enjoy my writing. Well with the thanks outta the way, we continue on.

**Chapter 3:**

Bumblebee screeched to a stop in front of the school. Jaune got off the death trap and did his usual routine of trying to keep his breakfast in his stomach and not on the lawn of the school. It's been a couple of days since Jaune and Yang begun their project and they finished it on Wednesday night. Today was Friday and their paper wasn't due until Monday. Thus leaving them to their own devices on the weekend. Once Jaune's mind finished it's spin cycle, Jaune yanked the helmet off his head. Yang turned to see the usual sight of the other blonde's hair as it went this way and that.

"That helmet doesn't like you, does it?" Yang asked trying to contain her little giggles.

"Just let it out, Yang." Jaune sighed as Yang let the floodgates burst open. Jaune thought she would cease to find his hair and helmet problems funny. But as he looked at the giggling brawler rolling on the ground, he realized that it might take a while for her to get over. He proceeded to retrieve his belongings from one of the sidebags and placed the demon helmet to its rightful place as Yang regained control of herself.

Yang got off the bike and mirrored her companion's movements. Yang kicked down the kickstand and they walked inside. While on their small journey, turning down the corridor which housed their lockers, and Yang stopped at her locker, Jaune carried on meeting the ice queen at her locker just two lockers away from his. Jaune opened his locker and pretended to be busy as he contemplated the many options of what to say to her.

"H-hey Weiss. How are you this morning?" Jaune asked nervously as he peered around his locker door at the white haired girl next to him. Her face hidden, Weiss sighed and turned to Jaune with a fake smile and greeted him to be polite.

"Hello Jaune. I'm fine this morning and how are you doing?" Weiss said trying to end the conservation as fast as possible.

"I'm good. Had a bumpy ride to school but what can you do." Jaune said with a shrug as he placed binders and books out of his bag into his locker. Weiss let out a small chuckle and closed her locker, she'd get her book later.

"Well, good-bye Jaune." She said as she left in a hurry, without another word.

"O-okay, see ya Weiss." Jaune yelled after her as she turned a corner. He sighed, closed his locker and his eyes and softly hit his head against his locker.

"Hey," Jaune felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Yang with a comforting smile. "One day."

"Yeah, one day." Jaune smiled at his fellow blonde. He grabbed his stuff and walked with her to the library where they usually hung out until the first period bell rang. They talked of weekend plans and figured they'd hang out. The first bell rang and Yang groaned, Jaune chuckled at this and gave her a slap on the back for good luck as they split and headed to their separate classes.

Yang sat at her desk as Prof. Port lectured on again. She was just about to fall asleep. She let her eyes drift and she saw a couple kids scrambling to try and follow Port and keep notes. She chuckled as it reminded her of Jaune's eyes flicking back and forth between book to book to book as his hands wrote in a flurry copying every important fact of the battle on their first night of studying. She tried to follow his movements but failed and just worked on her own notes. The most memorable part of that night that was etched into her mind, was Jaune's deep blue eyes. The bell rung snapping her from her daydream. She needed to get her mind off Jaune. Why was he the center of her mind as of late? That was the question that she would soon find the answer.

Meanwhile, Jaune was jotting down notes on how to get his snow angel to be his. Her likes and dislikes, provided by a certain red-head at the price of a couple cookies. Ruby had provided him with some insightful knowledge. Like how Weiss liked guys who could sing. Jaune then began planning multiple scenarios in which he woos the white-haired beauty with an amazing voice. The bell rang and Jaune began to pack up and head out to his locker. Jaune was greeted with the sight of his lab partner, Pyrrha.

"Hello, Jaune. How was class?" The amazonian greeted the knight as nora referred them as such.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Class was boring as usual. How was your class?" The blonde replied, reaching his locker.

"Oh just the same 'ol, same 'ol." She stated as she watched her friend go through the routine of the time between first and second period.

"Any surprise quizzes I should know about from Peach?" He asked, zipping up his backpack, sealing in the contents. Prof. Peach was known for pop quizzes about the most random subjects, new or old. Jaune and Pyrrha walked and talked until their next class together, science with Prof. Qrow.

Yang on the other hand walked into gym class as bored and tired as usual. On a normal day, this class would wake her up, getting her blood pumping and all that jazz. But with her head all clogged with thoughts of another blonde, she couldn't focus all too well. So she went into the changing rooms and got ready for a day of normal gym.

She exited the locker rooms to find that there was a sub taking the place of her normal professor. The sub was a man in orange and didn't exactly looked like he normally subbed for a PE class. She shrugged it off and found a spot to sit and wait for all the others to meander out. A few minutes flew by and her classmates were all there standing in front of the sub as he took roll and waited to see what they would be doing today.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Grif, with one F." The sub now dubbed as Grif stated. His voice was higher than you'd expect from his body type. "Now your teacher didn't leave me with a set schedule so I figured that we could just have fun today and play a little good ol' fashioned dodgeball. How does that sound?" At this the class cheered. Mr. Grif had them line up and he began going down the line separating them by numbering them off, ones and twos. Once teams were set, he had a couple of kids, Russel and Dove to be exact, go get the dodgeballs from the storage area. Russel and Dove returned a minute later and began laying down the balls in a line at half court.

Once they were ready, they all reached the far walls and waited for the signal to go. Mr. Grif waited, picking at his fingers, then realized he needed to start it off, he yelled "GO!" in a sort of squeaky way. People charged off the wall sprinting towards half-court, Yang being one of them. Yang reached the balls before most, she grabbed to and backpedaled to a safe distance so she wouldn't get immediately out. She began to calculate who to take out first and dodged a ball flying at her but in the midst of all the chaos, the door to the gym, right behind her, opened and an unsuspecting blonde walked in and right in the path of the hurtling red rubber ball.

**Let's move back a couple of minutes.**

Jaune was sitting in class talking to Pyrrha when the late bell rang and the professor called for their attention to start class.

"Alright class, let's get things underway. Take out your lab books and take notes in the following clip please." Prof. Qrow said as he walked over to the projector and started the projector and booting up the movie. Jaune looked around in his bag for his lab book but couldn't see hide nor tail of it. It just disappeared. His frantic looking went on for another a minute, catching the eye of Pyrrha.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" The redhead asked in a low tone, concern lacing her voice.

"I can't find my lab book. I let ruby use it yesterday to copy down some work. Maybe she has it or know where it is." Jaune said still searching hoping he was wrong.

"Well text her and ask her." Pyrrha stated very matter-of-factly. Jaune pulled out his phone, hiding it under the table to avoid the prof seeing. He sent a quick message to ruby, "hey, do you still have my notebook?" He was met with a quick response from the cookie loving redhead, "no, Ren said he'd get it back to you so I gave it to him." Jaune read this and groaned a little. He sent a thx to ruby and preceded to form a text for Ren, "hey Ren, did ruby give you my lab book?" Ren normally didn't text during class. But this was one of those rare occasions in which he did. Jaune was met with a tiny flash from his phone signifying a new text. "Yeah, I put it in your gym locker for you."

Jaune slumped in his chair from relief. He sent Ren a 'thanks' text and put his phone away. He raised his hand, "uh, prof. Qrow? I forgot something in my gym locker, may I go grab it?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, you can get your notes from ms. Nikos. I assume you would do so anyway." Qrow said and waved him off. Jaune thanked him and walked out of class toward the gym.

**Back to the present**

Jaune walked into the gym not expecting to get knocked out by a ball but someone had other plans. The ball hit Jaune and he went down hard. Yang looked horrified and rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. She lifted his upper body off the ground and she swore she could see little stars dancing around his head. She turned toward mr. Grif and saw him seemingly staring off into space mumbling something about why we're here.

"Um, sir. May I take Jaune to the infirmary?" Yang asked in a polite tone pulling the man from his daze. The game had stopped by now and everyone was watching the exchange.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Grif said waving her off and he went back to his mumbling. Not missing a beat, yang scooped up the unconscious blonde and carried him bridal style to the infirmary. They reached it in a matter of a minute even with the gym being halfway across campus. Yang busted through the doors and caught the attention of the nurse, Dr. Grey.

"Dr. Grey! Can you help, please?" Yang asked frantically as if the boy in her arms would die any second.

"Oh, yang. Yes, of course I can help. What do you need." Dr. Grey said in her usual cheery voice. Yang began to recount the tale. "Ok well just put him on a bed. I'll see if he has a concussion." Yang did as instructed and waited impatiently as Dr. Grey ran her tests.

"Well doc, what's the verdict?" Yang asked after what seemed an eternity.

"Well I think he has a concussion but I can't be 100% sure until he wakes up." Dr. Grey said simply, "You're welcome to wait for his awakening here if you must seeing as you carried him here." Yang pulled up a seat next to her unconscious friend and sat down putting her head in her hands blaming herself for this.

"If I had just caught the ball or got hit or deflected the ball or a multitude of other things, he wouldn't be here." She muttered to herself. What was happening to her? She normally didn't care about people getting hurt unless it was ruby.

Minutes ticked by but yang was wrapped in her own little world seemed to slow time down. For her it seemed hours had passed. She laid her head on the bed laying on Jaune's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanna say wow guys, I can't believe the support I'm getting. Your reviews are helping me along and I want to thank you all. AnotherDamnRwbyFan, I thank you for you're wonderful review and I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so much. Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for.

Jaune awoke with a headache, not knowing where he was. He looked around and found himself in the infirmary. He couldn't remember how he got there or why he had a headache. He tried to sit up and noticed an unnatural extra weight on his stomach. He looked down seeing blonde hair sprawled across his body, hair that belonged to the one and only Yang Xiao Long. He blushed as he looked at the sleeping Yang, she looked peaceful. This made him smile a little. He wanted to wake her up but was terrified she would further injure him. Plus it was such a peaceful picture but he needed to move to get rid of the tingling.

"Eh, I'm already in the infirmary." Jaune said softly to himself as he gently shook the sleeping figure.

"Five more minutes." Was Yang's sleepy response. Jaune chuckled at the classic response and shook her again a little harder. This time Yang turned her head to look at him. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Jaune smiling at her. She glanced down at what she had been using as a pillow. She shot up to a sitting position in her chair blushing as she realized she'd been laying on Jaune. At this Jaune only chuckled and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Oh Jaune, I'm not sure you should do that. You hit your head pretty hard on the way down from the hit." Yang said as she rushed to her friend's side helping him up.

"I'm fine Yang. What happened anyway, and how'd I get here?" Jaune asked once he'd gotten comfortable. "All I remember was walking into the gym and then waking up here with a headache and you laying on me." Yang opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the nurse walking in.

"Well, that's almost the whole story leaving out some of the best parts. Such parts being you got hit by a dodgeball, fell and hit your head on a couple of things on the way down." Dr Grey said as she walked closer to the pair.

"Wow, talk about accident prone, right?" Jaune said rubbing his head earning a giggle from Yang. "Wait, that doesn't explain how I ended up in the infirmary."

"Oh, Yang here carried you. She was quite worried. She wouldn't leave your side." Dr Grey stated simply. Yang looked away and blushed. Jaune looked just shocked.

_Yang was worried about me?_ He thought to himself. He looked at Yang and caught a glimpse of her blush.

"So, I've called your parents Jaune and they are coming to pick you up and take you to the hospital. You probably have a concussion so they're just gonna confirm." Dr Grey said after a minute of awkward silence between the two.

"Ok, thank you Dr Grey." Jaune said.

"And due to recent events I have asked them to take Ms Xiao Long as well. I'm worried she might have an anxiety attack so they said they would take her." Dr Grey said surprising the pair. She then got a call and excused herself for a minute. She returned with Jaune's parents. The Arcs engulfed their boy in a hug that looked to suffocate the boy. They showered him with questions, most of which being answered with a shrug or and "I don't know." Then the two adults turned their attentions to the other blonde in the room.

"I assume you are Ms Xiao Long?" Mrs Arc asked with a smile as she approached her. Mr Arc wasn't far behind.

"Y-yes, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you, ma'am." Yang stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Julia, a pleasure to meet the girl Jaune's been talking about day and night." Julia said as she daintily shook Yang's outstretched hand.

"MOM!" Jaune tried to stop his mother's words.

"Day and Night, huh?" Yang said with a smirk as she turned to Jaune as he hid his face in embarrassment.

"And I'm Jeremy." Jaune's father introduced himself with a firm handshake. Yang returned the favor with the same intensity surprising the older gentlemen.

"Good to meet you, sir." Yang said with a smile.

"Wow, Jaune, your girlfriend's handshake is stronger than yours." Jeremy said with a hearty laugh as Jaune's face proceeded to get redder and redder. But now Yang was blushing at the comment as well.

"Well, we should get going you two." Julia said leading the group out of the room and thanking the nurse on the way out. Once outside, they got in the car, a classic 4-seater suburban. Jeremy was driving with Julia riding in the passenger seat and Yang and Jaune in the back. The ride to the hospital was silent. The radio was on and that changed nothing. Until a certain song came on that the two in the back enjoyed thoroughly. They began singing it quietly.

"There's a day when our hearts will be broken and a shadow will cast out the light, and our eyes cry a million tears, help won't arrive." Yang sang not hearing the boy next to her until the next verse.

"There's a day when our courage collapses and our friends turn and leave us behind." Jaune sang along with the song. Yang turned to him and sang the next part.

"Creatures of darkness will triumph, the sun won't rise." Yang sang drawing the attention of Jaune. The duo looked at each other with stunned faces and continued the song.

"Wow Yang, I didn't know you sang or liked Jeff Williams." Jaune said once the song was over.

"I never thought you'd be into that music either, Vomit boy. And you have a good singing voice." Yang said giving Jaune a pat on the back.

"You have a great voice as well Yang. I thought we sounded pretty good together." Jaune said smiling. Yang simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hate to interrupt such a sweet moment between you two but we're here." Jeremy said with a smile as he exited the truck and opened the door for Yang. Jaune got out and did the same for his mother. They entered the ER waiting room and had Jaune's parents fill out some paperwork and while Jaune and Yang waited in the lobby. The receptionist came out with two wristbands that had their names, birthdates, age, gender and all the essentials. The receptionist took the wristbands and hooked them around their right wrists and left to go collect the paperwork from Jaune's parents.

"Wow, never had this before." Jaune said turning the band around on his wrist to get a full look at it.

"You've never had a band before?" Yang asked surprise. With Jaune's history of clumsiness, you'd think he'd have gone to the hospital multiple times.

"Never been a patient in the hospital before." Jaune said as if it was something everyone should've known.

"What?!" Yang nearly yelled. This was a huge surprise to Yang. She thought everyone has been a patient before. Yang was about to bombard him with questions before the nurse showed up and called the two into a room where they were tested on their conditions. The ending ruling was they would need to spend the night in the hospital under watch.

**Hours Later: 10:30 pm**

Jaune lay awake staring at the ceiling. He was completely bored out of his mind and tired as hell but he wasn't allowed to sleep. He wasn't allowed to look at his phone screen. Reading was a no. He couldn't do anything other than listen to the sounds of the sleeping hospital. He sighed as he looked over to the only other person in his room, Yang.

"Psst, hey Yang." He whisper/yelled, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She said through closed eyes. She opened them and turned to him now laying on her side. "What's up?"

"Just bored." He said now turning to her, laying on his side as well now.

"I bet. I've just been thinking." She said as she stared at something behind him. She quickly snapped back to reality and focused back on her companion.

"What've you been thinking about?" He said propping himself up on his arm.

She didn't respond. It looked as if she had just shut down. But that was far from the truth. Her mind was screaming questions at her. _Should I tell him that I've been thinking about him? About what happened? About the fact that he's the first person I cared about besides Ruby? _

"Nothin. Just, uh… thinking about my next boxing match. Yeah, that's it." Yang said nervously laughing and her eyes darting around the room looking at anywhere but Jaune.

"You box?" Jaune said surprised, oblivious to her nervousness, much to her relief.

"Yeah, I have been since, like, 8th grade." Yang said excited to get her mind on something other than her feelings. They spent a couple hours just shooting the breeze. Yang yawned.

"You can go to sleep. You don't have to stay up for me." Jaune said in a comforting voice.

"What? I'm not-" She was cut of by her yawning, "I'm not tired at all."

"Yeah, sure," Jaune said with a chuckle. "and I'm a giant purple elephant with green hair." Yang laughed at she imagined Jaune as a giant purple elephant.

"Nah I'm fine." Yang said as she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took her.

"Goodnight, my blonde beauty. I shall guard your dreams." Jaune whispered as he sat against the back of his elevated bed. He looked up at the ceiling and let his mind wander as he listened to the peaceful snoring of the girl sharing the room with him.

A/N: Well that was a thing. I think I'm finally getting into this. I'm on spring break for a week now and lets hope I can type up some new chapters. Sorry for the wait, thank you for the support. You keep this story going.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, ssssooooooo sorry about the long wait for the update. Track and school have been hell. Anyways I'm back with a new chapter for the story you people seem to enjoy. As always, keep up the support and I'll keep up the chapters as fast as I can. Anyways, on with the show.

Yang awoke in the hospital hearing the people rushing around. She looked over to her companion seeing Jaune watching TV. Jaune looked over and smiled.

"Good morning, Yang." Jaune said turning down the volume on the TV.

"Mornin'" Yang said with a yawn. "What 'cha watchin'?"

"Oh some dumb superhero show that was just on." Jaune said looking at the screen showing a man with glasses clad in green with an X on his chest standing beside a fellow clad in blue with what seemed to be a V with a bowler hat colored like the british flag. "Can't remember the name of it. So how'd you sleep?"

"Oh, fine. How about-" She cut herself off. "Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm cleared and get checked out at noon. When I get home, I'm gonna sleep like a rock. They just want me up til then. Safety precautions and all that." Jaune said waving off her apology.

"Oh, did they say when I get out?" Yang asked.

"No but I bet you can ask." Jaune said as the doc walked in. The doc had a purple shirt on as well as the normal scrubs.

"Hey doc, am I free for release?" Yang asked with hope that she could go home and enjoy the weekend.

"Hmm let me see." He picked up a clipboard from the foot of her bed, he flipped through it a bit. "Yep, you are free to leave at noon Ms. Xiao Long." Yang did a victorious fist pump. "But you must keep the stress level down so no sports for a week, Ms. Xiao Long, do you drive?

"Yeah, why?" Yang responded confused.

"Do you drive a motorcycle?" The doc asked as he wrote up a doctor's note excusing her from stressing activity for a week.

"Yeah. Bumblebee is like my baby." Yang said with wonder as she remembered her dear bike and how she must feel sitting all alone.

"Yeah, well you won't be allowed to drive your 'baby' for a week." Doc said adding to the note.

"What?!" Yang looked simply crushed. It's as if you told her she couldn't fight anymore. And that was one of the things she was restricted from for the week ahead of her. She gawked at the note the doc had just left in her hands and walked out of the room after giving Jaune a quick once over for good measure.

"Yang, it's fine. I can give you rides." Jaune tried to cheer her up. It looked like it did for a second. She didn't respond. She just sat there and stared at the note. Jaune looked down at his note the doctor had wrote him. A few minutes passed and Yang got over her initial shock value and read the note fully to herself.

"No activities that cause a rise in adrenaline. Lame." She said quietly to herself.

Hours passed with idle chatter and the hourly check-in by the doc. They planned to hang out at Jaune's house for a bit sunday, get some homework done and just chill. First, Jaune was gonna take time and sleep. Yang was gonna work on her bike once she got home. Jaune's parents picked them up and dropped Yang off at her house. Yang was surprised to find her bike waiting for her in her and Ruby's workshop with a note from Ruby saying she had Weiss bring it home. Without further ado, she got out her tools and got to work. As she worked, her spare helmet fell off the seat. She held it in her hands and flashed back to watching Jaune struggle to put it on and his hair when he took it off. She chuckled at the memory. She continued working.

An hour later there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door, surprised at who was waiting at the door.

¨Hey Yang, what's up.¨ Jaune said with a smile and a wave. Yang looked down at herself covered in splotches of oil and stains on her tank top and jeans. For some reason she felt self conscious and began trying to cover herself up.

¨Hey Jaune, I'm just working on bumblebee a bit. What happened to sleeping all day?¨ Yang asked beginning to get nervous. Why was she so nervous about this?

¨I slept a couple of hours and now I feel good as new. Mind if I come in and help with bumblebee, if I can at all.¨ Jaune said with a nervous chuckle at the end and rubbing the back of his neck.

¨Y-yeah but you might wanna run home and get some clothes you don't care about staining.¨ Yang said feeling better at his nervousness.

¨Eh, I don't really care about these that much anyway.¨ Jaune said.

¨O-ok well come on in, as long as you're sure you're not afraid of getting dirty.¨ Yang said stepping aside to let him in.

¨Thanks, where do I go?¨ Jaune said stepping inside taking off his jacket.

¨Here, follow me.¨ Yang said taking his jacket and setting it on the hook next to hers. She led him to her workshop and they got to work. Yang found out Jaune knew his fair share about vehicles and actually helped her learn some stuff she didn't know about her own bike.

They worked for hours and finally felt they were done and did good. Jaune checked the time and saw how late it was.

¨Woah, it's already 10? I gotta get home.¨ Jaune said heading towards the door.

¨I'll walk you out.¨ Yang walked after him. She stopped when she saw herself in the mirror and giggled. ¨Jaune, come back here, check this out.¨ Jaune returned and looked into the mirror and began chuckling and Yang began laughing harder. Jaune had apparently run his oiled hand through his hair so it spiked up in odd angles and mixed in black. Jaune looked at Yang and began laughing as hard. Yang looked as if she had a black goatee. They kept laughing at each other for a couple minutes until Yang got herself under control enough to demand they take a picture. She took out her scroll and pointed it toward the mirror and posed as did Jaune. After Yang took it, they looked at it and broke into another fit of laughter.

"You...you gotta send...that to me." Jaune said in between fits of laughter. Yang obliged as she couldn't contain her laughter enough to talk. "Ok, ok, I really gotta go though. See ya tomorrow." Jaune said as he exited and walked back home. Yang watched as his silhouette grew smaller and turned onto his driveway. She walked back inside, up to her room, to her bathroom. She took a shower washing off all the oil.

**Meanwhile, in the Arc household**

The second Jaune stepped into his home, he headed upstairs to his bathroom and took a shower, washed off all the oil, headed back into his room and got dressed. He laid on his bed and opened his scroll. He saw the message from Yang and momentarily forgot about the picture. He opened the message and broke into a fit of laughter. Once he got himself under control he set the photo to his lock screen so it could cheer him up on a bad day. He looked up at the ceiling at the time projected from his clock, seeing it only 10:35.

_"I wonder if Yang's still up._" Jaune thought to himself. He decided to take a shot and sent her a text.

'Hey, you still up?'

He waited for his reply playing a quick game. He tapped the screen causing the little nevermore to flap it's wings as he maneuvered it through the pipes. His scroll vibrated, startling himself enough to make him drop his scroll on his face. He sat in that same position for a minute before picking his scroll up off his face and looked at the notification.

'Yeah, what's up?' He read Yang's reply and thought of a reply.

'Just laying in bed in pain so I'm rubbing myself' he didn't realize what he had written until it sent so he sent a quick follow up to clear up the confusion. 'My face, I'm rubbing my face cause it hurts'

Yang took a few minutes to reply. Jaune suspected she was laughing too hard. 'Why does your face hurt?' She finally replied.

'I dropped my scroll on it. I know, genius right?' Jaune replied with a chuckle.

'Are you OK?' Yang asked and Jaune felt as if it was genuine.

'Yeah I'm fine, you're not stressing yourself out here are you?' Jaune sent the text a bit worried that Yang could have another attack.

'I'm a little worried but if you say you're OK then I just have to believe you til tomorrow'

'Yeah so, what's up?' Jaune sent the text and they talked for hours until they both fell asleep.

A/N: I'm still sorry about the really late update. I try to make these longer for you guys but it's dragging out. I need to speed this up. Next chapter, Yang has feelings for Jaune?! Will she confess them?! Will he feel the same way?! Find out on the next episode of two blondes which take way too long to update.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello dear readers. Your reviews are always welcomed with open arms whether they be constructed criticism or just a funny comment, they keep this story going as well as the follows and favorites. I try to make it longer for you folks but that doesn't turn out to well but I'm glad you guys enjoy it as is. I might speed this story along a bit just to get to what I wanna write. Any way on with the show.

**The next morning**

Jaune woke up and stared at the sun streaming through the window and onto his ceiling. It gave him the feeling that today would be a good day. He got out of bed and stretched then realized what today was. Today was the day Yang was coming over. He looked at his room and saw it was a mess. He looked down at himself and saw he was in his footie pajamas his youngest sister, Joy, got for him on his birthday. He rushed to his bathroom to take a quick shower and get to cleaning up his room for the arrival of his blonde friend. He ran out in such a rush that he missed his scroll light up with a message from a certain person.

**In the Xiao Long household**

Yang awoke listening to the birds tweeting in the morning signaling a new day has dawned. She reached over and grabbed her scroll from her nightstand. She looked at the time seeing it as 9:17. She groaned as she thought to herself "_I could've slept in." _Her eyes then flickered to the date seeing it as Saturday. Her eyes widened as she realised she was going to Jaune's today. She had to get ready but how much time did she have. She unlocked her scroll and opened her message app. She sent Jaune a text saying 'Hey, what time do you want me to show up?' She waited for a reply for half an hour playing on her scroll. After all this waiting she just decided to get the basics of getting ready out of the way. She took a quick shower, or as quick as she can with her giant mane of hair she has and when she puts on a playlist she loves to sing along to, she walked back into her room with her hair wrapped in a towel and a towel wrapped around herself. She pulled out an outfit, shook her head and tossed it aside. She did this with several other outfits. She tossed them all aside until she conceded defeat and went with the first outfit she pulled out. She grabbed her scroll after getting dressed and still saw no reply from Jaune. She huffed as she laid down in bed wondering what her friend was doing.

**Back with the Arc's**

Jaune finished with his shower, had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans with some rips in them and a shirt presenting his favorite band Trocadero, and was rushing to clean up his room, throwing all the dirty clothes on the floor into his closet. He cleaned off his desk of all the candy wrappers, cans of Grimm energy drink, and his attempts at drawing. He shoved the drawings in the right drawer where he kept all his drawing materials. He looked at one he drew of Yang. He sighed to himself knowing the inevitable. He had fallen for the blonde brawler. He sat in the desk chair and put his head in his hands and spoke quietly to himself.

"What have I gotten myself into? She could never fall for a guy like me. She's got guys clambering over themselves to get her attention. Why settle for me?" He took a deep breath and let it out. "So what if I'm only her friend. I'll just have to be the best friend I can be." He said with newfound determination. He put the picture in the drawer and continued cleaning his room.

After about forty-five minutes of straight cleaning he felt he was done. He checked his scroll for messages and saw one from Yang. He read the text and sent one in reply saying 'Whenever you want really. You could come now if you want.' He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked at his achieve men poster and beside it was another saying "I'm a proud cockbite." He felt his scroll vibrate and looked at it seeing a message from Yang. He opened to read it as 'Kk, on my way.' Jaune tensed as he realised he didn't have refreshments in his room. He rushed downstairs and grabbed a pack of soda and snacks and carefully made his way back to his room with his arms loaded with snacks and sodas. He sensed a problem when he saw his door closed. He put his back to the door and attempted to turn the knob with his elbow. He sat doing this for five minutes hoping someone would come along but he realised, most of his sisters had some sport and his mother had errands to run. The only other Arc in the house would be his father who was always in his study doing god knows what. He groaned as he continued the process getting it and quickly stocking his mini fridge with the sodas and placing the snacks on the desk.

He heard the doorbell ring and turned and sprinted for the front door yelling to his father, "I GOT IT!" He bounded down the stairs in a rush getting to the front door. He fixed his clothes and slowed his breathing to make it look like he didn't just run a mile. He opened the door to see Yang in a Achieve Men tank top, a small denim jacket and skinny jeans.

"Hey Yang, come on in." Jaune said as he stepped aside to allow Yang in.

"Hey vomit-boy, or should it be concussion boy now." Yang greeted with a smile at her little joke as she stepped inside.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ms. Anxiety." Jaune groaned. Yang turned to him with a look that said 'It's on now.' "Here, my room's this way." Jaune said as he led Yang up the spiral staircase.

"Wow, straight to the room huh? Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" Yang said as she followed. She laughed as Jaune ducked his head a bit to hide the blush. They walked up to his door and Jaune opened it with a wave.

"Well this is my room." Jaune said allowing Yang to enter. She looked around the room and pulled out the chair at the desk sitting down. Jaune sat down on the bed. They sat in silence for a good minute before Jaune spoke up,

"Sooooo, what do you wanna do?"

"What is there to do?" Yang asked spinning in the chair.

"Well we could read, talk or chill and listen to music." Jaune said listing them off as he counted on his fingers.

"What music you got?" Yang said perking up. Jaune got up and walked past Yang to his computer pulling up his music.

"I got Jeff Williams, Achieve Men, Hollywood Undead..." He listed them off but Yang was surprised by the first three. Jaune hadn't seemed like the guy to listen to Jeff Williams or HU. Could've passed for an Achieve Men fan but Yang wouldn't have thought it just looking at him. ¨…So, what do you want to listen to?¨ Jaune finished as Yang realised that she spaced out and missed all the other options.

¨Uhh, well can you have a random shuffle of the first three?¨ Yang asked leaning back in the chair.

¨Yeah, sure.¨ Jaune said as he went through the process of selecting the albums he had of the three bands and put it into a playlist of all of them hitting shuffle. He grabbed a small remote from the thin middle drawer of the desk and hit the up volume button before hitting play. The first song to play was ¨I Burn¨ by Jeff Williams. Yang gasped when she heard the guitar starting off. She jumped out of the chair and began singing and dancing along with the song. She turned to Jaune while singing. Jaune blushed as she danced with some pointing at him followed by a ¨come here¨ gesture. He backed up til he hit the bed and fell onto it. The song continued and then came the bridge and Jaune felt the need to get up and follow Yang's lead singing along with the rap. Yang was stunned when Jaune showed talent in the rapping department. Jaune ended the rap and saw Yang jump right back into the groove of the song dancing and singing along.

They danced and sung along with a couple more songs such as, ¨Everywhere I Go¨ by Hollywood Undead, and T.O.P by the Achieve Men. After the current song ended Jaune fell onto the bed exhausted and Yang did the same onto the desk chair she sat in previously trying to calm herself down from their little dance session. Yang rolled backwards slowly and came to a stop as she hit the desk. She turned around to face the desk. She opened one of the drawers seeing nothing but a bunch of paper, she opened another to see various things ranging from pencils to small remotes like the one he pulled out earlier. She opened another full of paper but she was stunned as she saw a lifelike picture of her with a heart drawn around her. She picked it up still gawking. She felt touched that someone felt this way about her. She found herself thinking if she returned the favor for the blonde goofball sitting on the bed behind her. She thought back to when she couldn't get him out of her head. She smiled as she realised she returned the feelings. She had fallen for the one and only Jaune Arc.

¨So you found it, huh?¨ Jaune's voice came from behind her sounding broken. Yang whirling around with the picture in hand seeing the boy on the bed propping himself up on the bed with his elbows. His face harbored a sad smile that had replaced the fun-filled happy one that took residence on his face minutes before. ¨I was going to tell you later but I guess it's best if you find out now.¨ Jaune said sitting up.

¨Find what out, Jaune?¨ Yang asked.

¨Isn't it obvious? I love you, Yang. I know you probably have your eye on someone and you have better things to do than entertain my stupid notion that you are the object of my affections.¨ Jaune said now with his head in his hands as he leans on props it up with his elbows on his knees.

¨I do have my eyes on someone.¨ Yang said getting up and slowly walking to Jaune. Once she reached him, she lifted his head by his chin so that she could look into his eyes. He looked up at her and she bent down and kissed him. Jaune's eyes shot fully open with shock but soon closed as he leaned into the kiss. Yang broke the kiss looking down at Jaune. "I've been having these feelings for a while now and I've been confused on what they meant but, I think I know now. I think I love you too." Jaune just looked stunned. He sat there for five minutes with the same dumbfounded look on his face like someone just told him that scientifically, two plus two is six. His mind was a whirlwind of questions from _Am I dreaming? _to _She really loves me?_ Jaune was snapped back to reality when Yang started shaking him.

"Jaune? Jaune?" Yang said shaking him.

"What?" Jaune said to the best of his ability while the brawler shook him.

"I thought I lost you for a second." Yang said.

"Y-yang. If we do this, you know what people will think right? You'd settle for a screw-up like me?" Jaune said fearing rejection as it came so many times before. "If you don't really-" Jaune was cut off by Yang placing a finger on Jaune's lips.

"Jaune, I don't care what people will think." Yang said before kissing him again, Jaune didn't resist this time. They sat there and listened to music for hours just wondering how life will be with their newfound relationship.

A/N: Wow, so that was really awkward to me. I don't know about you readers but that bits always the hardest to write. But hopefully future chapters are easier to flow. Also I'm gonna be starting a new story called Team KIAL, pronounced kyle, it'll be another RWBY fic so if you guys enjoyed this and want to see what I'm gonna do with that story then pop on over.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello dear readers, I'm back to here due to I'm having trouble with the new story I'm starting because I have so many ideas but they'll need to be later in the story and it's just a hassle. But that isn't what you guys came here for. You guys came for a story and by god are you gonna get one. For now let's get on with the current show at hand.

**Monday morning**

The blonde duo were closer than normal on the ride to school, or the devil's playground as Yang referred to it. This is due to their own recent confessions and one was worried this was all a rouse. That they'd get dropped the second the other saw something better. Easy to assume Jaune had these feelings yet Yang also had feelings such as those. She saw how Pyrrha looked at Jaune. The only one who didn't seemed to be the oblivious blonde himself. She knew Jaune enough to know he wouldn't cheat on her. But what if he just left her for Pyrrha or Weiss or worse enough, Ruby, her own sister. There was even that exchange student, the mute, what was her name? Didn't it have something to do with ice cream? Mint? Vanilla? Eh, it'll come to her in time.

They arrived at school and went to their lockers. Weiss was at hers and sighed quietly as she thought she would have to leave her book again but as she anticipated Jaune's morning greeting, it didn't come. Jaune was with Yang at her locker laughing. Then Yang closed her locker and accompanied Jaune to his locker. Weiss expected the greeting there but was again met with no recognition. Jaune just talked and joked with Yang. She didn't pay attention to their conversation. She sat there waiting for the greeting moving things in her locker around acting like she was doing something. When she finally looked up, she saw that Jaune and Yang left. She grabbed her book, placed it in her bag, and left to her first period wondering what happened to the blonde goof who used to strive for her attention.

**Later on in the day **

Weiss walked into the lunch room late as she was finishing up a lab for Chemistry. When she arrived at the usual table, she saw her spot was taken up by Jaune who was whispering with Yang in her usual spot. Yang had a comforting smile and was resting her hand on his shoulder. Ruby then saw the platinum haired girl and called to her.

"Hey Weiss, hurry up and sit down. Jaune and Yang said they have a big announcement to make and wanted us all to be here for it." Ruby said gesturing to the seat across from her next to Pyrrha that was normally Jaune's spot. Weiss sat down feeling like she already knew the announcement. She looked at Pyrrha who smiled at her sweetly. Weiss knew this was gonna drop a bombshell on her.

"Ok guys, now that everyone's here, we have something to tell you guys." Jaune said getting their attention and gestured to Yang. "You wanna take over, Yang?" Yang cleared her throat and began.

"Friends, sisters…Weiss." Yang said with a smile.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Jaune and I are dating." Yang finished. Silence fell over the table. Everyone looked to Pyrrha who smiled and said,

"Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you." Ruby and Nora were the next to congratulate the new couple, followed by blake and ren. Everyone looked to Weiss for her reaction. Honestly, Weiss felt hurt. She didn't know why but she did. She couldn't let the others know so she just scoffed and exclaimed,

"I'm just glad he's not chasing me around anymore. You two should be happy together." Lunch carried on as normal as usual except Yang and Jaune were close and Jaune didn't try to get Weiss's attention. Weiss talked to Pyrrha as normal but she felt something off with the redhead, she decided not to press and put it to the back of her mind for now.

**At the end of the school day**

Yang leaned on her bike waiting for her boyfriend. Heh, boyfriend. She had to get used to that. She smiled at the thought of Jaune and as if on cue, the blonde came running out of the front with his backpack on.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Jaune said hurrying over to Yang. She giggled at this. "Cardin was messing with me again." Yang stopped giggling at this and frowned.

"Jaune, you can't let him keep bullying you." Yang said handing his helmet to him and putting his pack in the side bag.

"It's not bullying, Yang. Cardin just likes to mess around." Jaune scoffed putting the helmet on with the help of Yang.

"Jaune, he's a bully." Yang said bluntly.

"Psh, he's just a little rougher when he shows his friendship." Jaune said waving her off. Yang sighed and got on the bike and smiled as she felt Jaune's arms snake around her waist. She revved her engine and rode off little did they know of the redhead amazonian staring at the two longingly.

Days passed on with the new couple finally being open, often showing public displays of affection, mostly due to Yang. Their friends supported them wholeheartedly. At least it seemed that way. A certain amazonian dressed girl's support seemed empty. The couple themselves didn't seem to notice. Yet Weiss noticed. She knew Pyrrha would only deny it or change the subject.

The couple were sitting in class when Prof. Port got the class's attention.

"Gentlemen. Ladies." He said 'ladies' with a wink towards Yang, in which she rolled her eyes and Jaune wrapped an arm around her protectively. "We will have a project due next week. For this, I will place you into groups. Group one consists of Ren, Nora, Cardin, and Russell. Group two is Coco, Velvett, Ruby and Blake. Group three is Jaune, Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss." Pyrrha tensed at the sound of her name with Jaune's and Yang's. She spaced out and was brought back by Yang gently shaking her.

"Huh, what?" She said not hearing her and saw the rest of her group approaching.

"Well, it looks like we're in a group together. So we should get this over with. You guys free after school today?" Yang said looking at Weiss and Jaune.

"Sorry Yang, I gotta take care of my little sister after school." Jaune said giving her an apologetic smile.

"I have a prior arrangement as well. My apologies." Weiss said.

"Well Pyrrha and I could start on it and you guys can jump in and help tomorrow. That good?" Yang said looking at the group. Pyrrha was hesitant but nodded. "Ok so we can meet at the library, right?" Again Pyrrha hesitantly nodded. "Good, we can work then." Yang said then the bell rang. Everyone got up to leave but Pyrrha was spaced out. She was shaken by a student of the next class. She gathered her belongings and headed to the next class dreading the end of the school day.

**After school in the library**

Pyrrha had a book in front of her but she was not focusing on the book. She was focusing on the girl in front of her. She knew she would have to confront her sooner or later. She just needs to get this out. Maybe now isn't the right time. No, she needed to do this. Maybe she should plan out what to say.

"Pyrrha, you ok?" Yang said pulling her from her internal battle.

"Y-yes Yang. Why do you ask?" Pyrrha said composing herself.

"Cause you seem, NOT ok." Yang said putting her pencil down so she could focus on her friend.

"Oh, it is nothing. Just was thinking about...uh…this project! Yeah, the project." She smiled playing it off.

"Sure because," She grabbed her book from her, closing it and looking at the cover. "The _Life of a Coffee Bean_ is soo interesting. What's up Pyr?" Yang said putting the book down looking at his friend in the eyes. Pyrrha sighed and closed her eyes. No backing down now. She needed to confront her. She stole HER Jaune. This could not go on.

"It's about you and Jaune." Pyrrha said, not looking her friend in the eyes.

"What about us?" Yang said knowing where this was going.

"I love him." Pyrrha said anger flaring up inside her. She was not losing Jaune without a fight. "I have for a while."

"I know." Yang said not looking Pyrrha in the eyes.

"You knew?!" Pyrrha said now angry. "Yet you still stole him from me?!"

"I didn't steal him! You never made a move!" Yang said now angry.

"I bet you don't even love him. You're just using him." Pyrrha said glaring at Yang. Yang was furious. People say that she uses everyone even when she doesn't but saying she doesn't love Jaune was as if to say she didn't love Ruby. Yang got up and walked out of the library, got on her bike and drove off. Pyrrha sat there with a smirk feeling accomplished.

**The next day**

Jaune was nearly late to school, he waited for Yang who never arrived. She didn't even text him before going to sleep. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about her. He knew she could handle herself, she was a champion boxer for god's sake, but that didn't stop him from the thought of her getting hurt. Jaune went through the first two periods and his worry grew. He went to nutrition period and saw his normal circle of friends at the table but it was lacking the busty blonde. He approached the table and sat next to Pyrrha looking at Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, where's Yang?" Jaune asked hoping she was just sick.

"I thought she was with you. It wouldn't be the first time she spent the night with one of her boyfriends." Ruby stated simply. Jaune's face paled as his fears came to fruition. Jaune quickly pulled out his scroll and saw the lack of service. He cursed under his breath and ran out of the cafeteria into the courtyard. He spent five minutes hunting for service. He heard someone approaching him from behind.

"Jaune, don't worry about her. I'm sure she just had stuff to do." Pyrrha said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I not worry. I love her." Jaune said sitting on a bench looking at the background of his lockscreen. It was the photo of him and Yang covered in grease. He smiled at the memory while Pyrrha sneered.

"Jaune, you can't get too into this. What if she doesn't love you back?" Pyrrha asked trying to draw his attention.

"Then I ride this out as long as possible." Jaune said determined.

"Why not go for someone who actually loves you?" Pyrrha said standing up.

"Who would actually love me?" Jaune said with a sad chuckle. Pyrrha kissed him.

"I do, Jaune. I have for a while now and I don't want to see you getting hurt over someone like Yang." Pyrrha said looking Jaune in the eyes after breaking the kiss.

"I know." Jaune said quietly, little known to him of the figure fleeting from the edge of the courtyard.

"What?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"I know how you feel about me. I have known, you don't really hide it." Jaune said refusing to look at her in the eyes.

"You knew yet you still went with Yang?" Pyrrha asked scared. "You knew how I felt and you just played with my feelings like that?" Anger rising in her voice.

"I just hoped if I acted like I didn't know then you would move on." Jaune said with sorrowful eyes. Pyrrha slapped him and stormed off. Jaune sat back on the bench and sighed and put his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ren with a comforting look on his face.

"Jaune…" Ren trailed off sitting down next to the blonde.

"Yeah Ren. I know, I know." Jaune said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ren said getting his friend's attention.

"Then, what is it Ren?" Jaune asked confused on what else it could be.

"You need to talk to Yang." Ren said sternly.

"I've tried. Her scroll isn't on." Jaune said showing the call history.

"Then find her. You said you love her, right?" Ren said shaking Jaune's shoulders.

"Yes."

"Then prove it. Find her and tell her. Tell her that there is no one else that you'd love. Show her that you love her and only her." Ren said shaking the blonde again.

"You're right. I think I know where she might be." Jaune said getting up and running off. Ren smiled and sat back on the bench.

"Ren, what was that about?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around and saw it was Nora.

"Oh, nothing Nora." Ren said. "Hey Nora?"

"Yes Ren?" Nora said sitting down next to him.

"From watching Jaune and Yang, I've been wondering. Should we come out and say we're dating. It's about time the gang knew." Ren said putting his arm around her.

"I guess so." Nora said snuggling into him.

"Hey Nora?" Ren asked, he was met with a grunt in response. "Boop." He said tapping her nose.

"Hey, only the queen gets to 'Boop' mister." Nora said wagging a finger in his face. Ren simply laughed at her reaction and kissed her.

A/N: Well that was a thing. So guys I only have one more week of school so which means soon I should update asap. Though that also means finals so I won't be on for a week. Also check out my new story and give feedback if you feel the need to.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Soooo guys and gals. This story was unofficially on hiatus for a while as I was at work for most of the summer. But its been wwwwaaaaaaayyyyy tooo long since the last update and for that I apologize. Special thanks to vwolf366 for the special review that got me off my bed and thinking up more of the story. All thank him for his review. Without further whatever this is, on with the story.

Jaune roamed the forest heading for a cliff edge staring over a lake. He remembered Yang talking about it, how it was her safe place. Well save for him. Jaune chuckled at the memory and how he blushed. The thought caused him to not watch where he was going and he tripped hitting his head on a rock blacking out. When Jaune awoke it was dark. He got up groggily, touching his head and retracting his hand seeing blood.

"Could today get any worse?" Jaune groaned as he got up and returned on the path to the cliff. Just as the words left his lips, he heard howling in the distance. Jaune looked at the stars with a 'really?' look as he looked for something to defend himself with. He found a hefty stick and used it as a walking stick as he carried on with his journey to get his girlfriend back. A couple of minutes of walking later, Jaune found the cliff. He saw a silhouette against the moon.

"You know, Yang. You look stunning silhouetted against the moon." Jaune said smirking and leaning against a tree. Yang tensed and hung her head.

"Jaune, you're so sweet. You should really tell that to Pyrrha." Yang said with a grunt hugging her knees to her chest.

"What? Yang, what are you talking about?" Jaune said stumbling towards her.

"Oh come on, I saw you kiss her." Yang scoffed.

"Oh my god, you really believe I'd do that to you? Look at me, I've stumbled into the forest, tripped and split my head, bleeding out just to see if you were ok and to say I love you." Jaune said holding his arms out.

"You, love me?" Yang turned around shocked and was even more shocked to see he was right about the bleeding part. She hurried to his side and helped him sit down and began to examine his wound. "God Jaune, what are you doing with yourself? I need some cloth"

"Got it." Jaune replied as he took off his shirt. Yang took it from him thanking god that it was dark enough where you couldn't see her blush. She then proceeded to wrap his wound.

"We need to get you to a proper medkit so we can clean and treat that wound. C'mon you dork." Yang said grabbing Jaune's hand and pulled him up and led him. After a couple of minutes into the walk Yang spoke up. "So Jaune, back there at the cliff. Did you mean what you said?" Jaune smiled and shocked Yang and himself. He stopped Yang and kissed her deeply. Yang melted into the kiss. They sat there like that until the need for air arose and they broke apart. Jaune looked at Yang's blushing face and smirked.

"Does that answer your question, sunflower?" Jaune said as Yang snickered at her boyfriend's nickname for her as they walked on.

"Oh don't start with me, vomit-boy." Yang giggled as Jaune groaned.

"Yang, we're dating now. Am I ever gonna get rid of that nickname?" Jaune asked grabbing Yang's hand and smiling.

"Nope." Yang said simply, smiling, snuggling up to his shoulder.

**Half an hour later**

Jaune and Yang walked into Jaune's house late at night. Jaune led Yang to his room and she sat him down.

"There's a medkit in the bathroom, under the sink in the left cabinet." Jaune said. Yang nodded and ran off to the bathroom. She searched the cabinet quickly and quietly. She saw it and grabbed it as well as a towel. She busted into the room and turned on the light and saw shirtless Jaune with said yellow shirt tied around his head, slowly turning red from absorbing blood. Yang fought the blush and rushed to her boyfriend. She opened the medkit, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and grabbing the towel. She removed the shirt from his head and grimaced at the sight of the shirt peeling away. Now that she saw the gash in his head in the right light, she felt terrible making him go through this and her face showed it.

"Yang, it's ok." Jaune said holding her face in his hands looking into her eyes caringly. Yang had tears pricking at her eyes. She closed them and leaned into his touch. When she opened her eyes she smiled and got to work. She stood up and held the towel over the opening of the bottle and flipped the bottle for a second. She held Jaune's head and brought the towel closer and Jaune flinched.

"I didn't touch you yet." Yang said pulling the towel slightly away.

"Oh." Jaune said simply. Yang led the towel closer again and again Jaune flinched.

"Still didn't touch you." Yang said as Jaune looked up at her with that sheepish smile she loves so much. She smiled and shook her head before putting the towel on the wound, cleaning it. Jaune gripped his sheets tight and shut his eyes even tighter. Yang started moving the towel to wipe up the blood. Once the blood was gone, Yang saw the wound would need staples.

"Jaune, you need to go to a hospital." Yang said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're the best doctor I can have." Jaune said helping her to sit down.

"I'm being serious Jaune." Yang said with a stern look on her face.

"So am I. Love is the best medicine they say." Jaune replied with a smirk.

"It's 'Laughter is the best medicine'." Yang said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Well you make me laugh. And smile. And feel things I never thought I could before." Jaune said cupping her face. He brought their faces closer together, blushing furiously. Just as their lips were about to touch Jaune's door was thrown open by Jenny, his oldest of his 7 sisters.

"Hey Jaune, do you have my Gorrillaz-" Jenny began before being cut off by the sight in front of her. The pair looked at her shocked. Then, Jenny just started yelling, "Woo, get some Jaune!" Along with awakening his older sisters in the rooms neighboring his, Jordon and Jane.

"Jen, what the hell are you yelling about?" Jordon asked her as Jane came out of her room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Look at our baby brother in there." Jenny said gesturing to the room which still contained a shirtless Jaune and flustered Yang in a compromising position. The two sisters looked into the room and proceeded with a slew of cat calls. Jaune and Yang separated, faces as red as ruby's favorite hoodie.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jaune yelled standing up, his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles were whiter than paper. His sisters just giggled and left one by one. Once it was just Jenny, she left with a smirk and closed the door. Jaune dropped face first onto his bed hiding the blush on his face. Yang just sat there calming her blush. She looked over at Jaune and did something that surprised herself. She curled up to Jaune. Jaune wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Jaune." Yang said snuggling into him.

"I love you too, Yang." Jaune said as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I know Yang seems ooc here but I see her as one that's had many relationships but none really meaning anything. Jaune is the first one she's actually cared about so any notion that he'd cheat on her is really painful. Also I will explain the rest in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up faster than this one was.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello readers, it has been a bit since my last update and I'm here with a new chapter of your favorite Yang x Jaune story. I know my lack of updates is very annoying and it annoys me because between work and school work I barely have time but I will be trying to keep some kind of schedule eventually. Also I've had some very constructive criticism and I will do my best to appease them as well as all my readers. Now with that out of the way let's get to business.

Jaune awoke with a beautiful sight. His love wrapped in his arms snuggling up to him. The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains showing all the dust particles floating in the air. The blonde boy closed his eyes pulling Yang closer to him and relished in the love that filled the room to the brim. He felt the other blonde stir in his arms. The teen opened his eyes and looked down to see his girlfriend stare lovingly into his eyes. They laid there staring into each other's eyes, saying nothing for what seemed like an eternity. Yang closed her eyes and crawled up her blonde boyfriend to kiss him. Their lips were inches apart, they could feel each other's breath but then a blaring rock song began playing. Yang groaned reaching for her phone to find it wasn't the one ringing.

"Hello?" Jaune said holding his phone to his ear. "Oh hey Ren, what's up? What'd she do now? All of it? How? Listen what you need to do is get the silverware away from her, get a bucket and a couple pairs of gloves. I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm kinda injured. Ok fine. Just try to hold her off, I'm on my way." Jaune hung up the phone looking apologetically at the blonde girl in front of him.

"Nora drank all the syrup and is in a sugar craze again." Yang said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. The boy just simply nodded. "And we have to go over there and calm her down." He nodded again. "Fine but we're walking. I don't want to risk taking you on bumblebee."

"I love you, Yang." Jaune smiled getting up.

"I love you too, my big goofball." Yang said hugging him and walking out of the house.

**A few moments later**

The two lovers walked hand in hand. As they turned the corner to Ren's house. They heard Nora's screams of joy. The two looked worriedly at each other then hurried off to Ren's aid. They busted through the front door but didn't get to see much before a chair was hurled at them.

"Get down!" Jaune yelled and tackled Yang out of the way.

"About time you two showed up." Ren said impatiently as a pillow thrown at a deadly speed was hurled at his post behind the couch.

"I'm queen of the castle~. I'm queen of the castle~." Nora began singing and running around the house.

"Sorry we had to walk. Do have a blanket?" The blonde boy said hurriedly.

"Yeah, right here." The other boy picked up a 'hello beowulf' blanket and handed it to Jaune.

"Alright, Ren you need to stand at the mouth of that hallway and lure her on top of the blanket. She'll probably be running so get ready for failure. Yang, we're going to catch her so we need to be quick. You two got it?" The surprisingly serious goofball asked the others, who both nodded and steeled themselves. Yang and Jaune set the blanket down, grabbing the corners closest to them. Ren got in position behind the blanket and began calling Nora to him. Suddenly a rumble was heard and slowly Nora's voice grew in volume. Nora then tackled Ren followed by an unmasculine scream. Jaune and Yang looked at the adjacent hallway she must have emerged from. Yang looked at Jaune with a look that said 'really?' Jaune just replied with a sheepish smile, grabbing the blanket and running towards the tumbling pair.

"I'M COMING REN!" Jaune screamed and jumped at his redhead and pink streaked friends with the blanket under him spread out. He looked quite majestic for those 2 seconds he was in air. He collided with the two and began tumbling with them trying to wrap Nora in the blanket in a blur. Once the dust cleared, the boys were wrapped in the blanket and the redhead was sitting calmly.

"Yang, help us!" Ren and her boyfriend screamed in unison. Yang cautiously started towards them but Nora stood protectively in front of her captured prey. Yang stopped and put her hands up surrendering. She knows better than to try and take on a sugar rushed Nora. Yang backed down retreating to the couch quickly. Nora jumped after her but overshot it and went sliding down a hallway. Yang moved to a new position so when the crazed redhead returned she'd lose her. The predator searched, always cautious to attacks and where her prey was. Yang looked around a corner and saw a terrified Jaune and Ren tied up in the adorably girly blanket. If the situation wasn't so dangerous then she'd take a picture. The terrified goofball spotted her and mouthed the words 'help us'.

She could just wait it out. But Jaune was in trouble. But it was Nora. But Jaune. Awe screw it. She steeled her nerves and swallowed her fear and charged Nora, who was now in the middle of the room. All those years of rugby were about to pay off. Nora hissed and charged toward the blonde, who tucked her head down. Once the girls collided, the busty blonde spun off the redhead who had too much momentum to stop and ended up in the wall. Yang reached the boys and quickly tried to undo the tangles. But if it's one thing she can count on her boyfriend for, is to get himself into trouble or get hurt in some way, shape or form. But she loved him, can't deny that. She got the tangles out and she was pleased to feel her blonde dork glomp her in a tight hug. Ren walked over to Nora and pried her out of the wall and carried her to his room.

Jaune didn't release his grip nor did he loosen it. Ren returned to the blonde couple with a wooden box. He tapped Yang's shoulder who regretfully broke her boyfriend's embrace.

"What's that?" She asked as she noticed the small wooden box in his hands.

"This is my mother's medical kit. Jaune mentioned he was injured." Ren said calmly.

"He bashed his head, he needs to get stitches." Yang said glaring at the boy of the conversation who grinned his sheepish smile. Yang tried not to fall victim to that grin that she loved so much. "He needs to go to the hospital."

"I can stitch him up here. I just need you to go get some water and alcohol under the sink in the bathroom and some rags. Could you get those while Jaune and I clean up an area for us to perform." The black haired boy stated and begun to clean off a section of couch and placed a chair next to the arm instructing Jaune to sit, which he did. Yang went off cautiously to the bathroom to retrieve the supplies. You can never be sure where Nora is or what state she's in.

"Hey Ren?" Jaune said looking at the black haired boy.

" Yes Jaune?" he replied with a smile.

"I want to say thanks for all your advice. I never could have done it without you, heck if it weren't for your advice I might not even gotten Yang back." Jaune said with a smile of gratitude. "Ren,I see you like a brother, the brother I never had. I feel I can confide in you about anything. So I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows not even Yang."

Ren sat up intrigued by this. "What is it Jaune?"

"I…" The blonde struggled to get the words out. It hurt like there was a sharp metal weight on his chest digging into his skin. He took a deep breath. "I still have feelings for Weiss." The boy said in one quick exhale. Ren was appalled. He'd always thought of Jaune as faithful and loyal to friends and family. But now it seems, if given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to date the heiress. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Yang." The black haired boy opened his mouth yet couldn't form the words before they heard footsteps hurrying down the hall to their position.

"Ren, I got the rags, rubbing alcohol and a bowl of water. I hope it's enough." The busty blonde yelled around the corner. Ren looked at the wounded boy and nodded with sympathy in his eyes. Once the girl turned the corner, the two boys acted like the conversation between them never happened yet Ren couldn't forget this. Not for a long time. Yang came around the corner and set the supplies down and sat holding her boyfriend's hand as Ren prepared.

"You've done this before, right?" Jaune asked, worry filling his face. Ren simply smirked and got to word leading the blonde to squeeze his girlfriend's hand as tight as possible without crushing it.

**A few pain filled moments later**

Ren finished his stitchwork looking upon it with a sense of pride as his first stitch job looked like it would hold. He wiped away the blood and carried all the supplies back to the bathroom. While the black haired boy put everything back in place the two blondes curled up, Yang comforting her goofball.

"You know vomit-boy, I'm proud you stayed awake through all that. You really are a tough nut." Yang said gently shaking him.

*Snore*

"Figures." The girl said, rolling her eyes. She pulled him closer and closed her eyes dozing off.

A/N: This took quite a while to write, I wrote it mostly in creative writing class, I hope I've satisfied most of your cravings. Also, I'm planning on selecting a few people to help proof-read my chapters. If interested, pm me, prefer if you have google docs.


End file.
